1. Field
Embodiments relate to a robot which grasps an object according to grasp planning of robot hands to grasp the object, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, vigorous research and development of humanoid robots, which have an appearance similar to humans and coexist with humans in working and living spaces of humans, is underway.
Grasping of an object by a humanoid robot is one of representative fields requiring imitation of a human behavior system, and may be difficult due to limit of hands.
Methods of implementing optimum grasp planning to enhance efficiency and stability in grasping of various objects and to allow a robot hand to grasp an object have been continuously researched now.
Conventionally, grasp planning to move hands of a robot to grasp a target object and motion planning to move arms of the robot according to the grasp planning are not separated but are integrated.
Therefore, if the hand of the robot properly grasps a target point of an object only through plural grasp motions, when, after a part of the object is grasped by the hand of the robot, the next motion is not followed, grasping suited to a task is not achieved and thus the task may fail.
Further, motion planning and grasp planning are simultaneously executed, and thus a result of the grasping planning is not directly used in other motion planning, motion control or visual servoing.
Moreover, since a final desired pose is judged after all motion planning and grasping planning have been completed, a motion of the robot hand may fall into an infinite loop.
As described above, since it takes a long time to grasp an object in the optimal grasp manner and whether or not grasping of an object in a grasp manner suited to a desired working purpose is not confirmed, the conventional grasping method may fail to execute grasping in a manner suited to the desired working purpose, as needed, and, if possible, execute unnatural and unstable grasping.